Is this love or am I dreaming
by Tominus
Summary: Has Spongebob found the girl of his dreams?, How had this happened, when did it happen. Spongebob had fallen in love, not with a Krabby Patty, but a real living girl, or Sponge.
1. First Sight

It was a nice bright sunny day out, Spongebob was going to his granfmothers house, and it takes about 2 hours to walk there. Spongebob usally takes the bus to the nearest stop to his grandmother's house. Spongebob wasn't exspecting the day to get even better than going to his Grandmother's, Spongebob made it to the stop in Bikini Bottom that was near to his house. Spongebob had sat down at the wooden binch that was set up. There was also 1 other fish sitting on the binch which was only big enough for three, Spongebob waited for the bus as usall. Than he seen the most beautiful girl, or sponge in the sea, she wore a sailors outfit, her hair was like a redish brown color that reflected the sun light, and a curl of bangs hung just above her eye lashes she has walked over ready to sit in the emty space next to Spongebob, but another fish had bet her to it, Spongebob seen the seine, and said, "Um parden me,but you can sit here." Spongebob got up and gestured to where he had previously sat, "Oh im fine, its nothing really." " wont take no for an answer, sit" she smiled and thanked him and sat down. Spongebob spoke up, "So, are you new around here?" "Yea" "I thought so, because I know everybody in Bikini Bottom, or they know me, yea so when did you move here?" "Um, actullay I moved here about three days ago." "Well, i garentee your going to love this place, When i fist moved here i was 13 and I moved on my own, and since then iv'e lived her for 13 and half years and never though about moving, I met so mant nice people." "Really, thats interesting" " Say have you met any new friends?" "No," " Well, i think thats a lie, because you just met me and we're getting along and we are friends, well i hope we are." She laughed which was a very cute laugh, "Well, I guess so huh, op, theres my bus, sorry i gotta go now, it was nice meeting you." She got onto the bus and Spongebob waved and than rememberd and he ran after her, "Wait I for got to ask you for your name!" but it was too late and so he just had to wait to see if they would see each other again. With in 12 minutes Spongebob's bus had arrived, he had forgotten where he was going, and when he got on the bus he remembered and said, " Maryetta Ln, 3556" and the bus took off.

Spongebob had made it to his Grandmother's and he ran to her door and rapidly knocked on the door and took a step back to await the door to be opened. "Spongebob, my baby boy" "Grandama" Spongebob jumped and gave her a hudge hug, "Come on in Spongebob i'll get you some cookies." "Ok" Spongebob walked into the house, amdinto the kitchen where his grandmother was making Chocolate Chip cookies. Grandma looked at Spongebob while mixing the batter, " So spongebob how are things?" "Uh, great, hay Grandma you know what happened today?" "You got a promotion?" he took a deep breath and said, "nope guess again." she thought hard and said, " you got a raise?" "No grandma, besides that will never happen" "Oh than I dont know, you tell me." she had a slight laugh "Ok grandma i will, just dont tell anyone, you have to promise, not even mom and dad, or the holy goast" Grandma laughed, "Ok Spongebob I wont tell." "Well I met this girl today, and she is the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." "Aww really, what was her name?" spongebob sunck down a little, " I didnt get to ask her yet." "Oh, to bad huh, well what dose she look like?", spongebob say up with a love struck face, "Where should i begain?" "Start from when you first seen her, * Ding* op, theres the cookies, be right back." (TWO MINUTES LATER) " Im back," Grandma said while walking out with a plate of cookies. "Oh boy these look good, as always" Spongebob took a cookie, and took a bite " Grandmas Cookies " Grandma laughed, "So now tell me what dose she look like." Spongebob drank some milk and put it down, "Oh Grandma shes beautiful, and nice, she dosent look like me, shes a little paler and without the waves or pours, no buck teeth, she had a redish brown hair, which reflected a little sunlight, she wore a very cute sailor dress, that was white with a blue ribbon, and a little sailors hat like , but it was white with a blue ancor, her voice was soft, and he laugh was pure joy. Oh Grandma I want to see her again." Spongebob spun around, and made googley eyes, "Is this what love is?"


	2. Reincounter

Spongebob was lifted by a feeling known as Love, hard to beleave that Love at first sight even exsisted. After about and hour Spongebob had to go to work, which his Grandmother usally drives him to the destination. Spongebob hopped out of the car and gave his grandma a hug and a kiss. Spongebob walked inside and gose to the back of the restraunt and starts to cook up the oders that were handed to him and whisles a tune and only says a thing here and there. Spongebob and Sqidward werent that busy, but that can change because The Krusty Krab being the best place to get a meal for less than $2 for a Krabby patty, not minton they are delisous, when prepared with love. Spongebob had another 5 minutes till his lunch break. Then walks in a customer, (yea from what yall probably read around here you know who it is) The sponge that Spongebob was in love with enters the Krusty Krab, she walks up to the cash register and looks up at the Menu and oders a krabby patty. Which Spongebob happyly prepared, even though not knowing who it was, Spongebob rang the bell and popped out of the window, "here you go Squidward" Spongebob looks atthe customer and says, " hay i know you," he points and jumps out the window and jumps behind her, and says, "Yea i do, your that new girl from the bus." She giggles," yea i supose i am." Spongebob hears a beaping noise, "Whats that?" "Oh its telling me that i have 5 mintues for lunch, Hay do you mind if i have lunch with you?" "Not at all" "Great, hold on I'll be right back." he ran into the kitchen and started his Krabby Patty, and went to Krabs office, "Hay Im going on my break" "You've," "I know 5 mintues" he bursted back into the kitchen and into the dinning room, "Im back" he sat infrount of her and smiled, " Hay you know what?, i never got to ask you for your name, so can you tell me?" " Nikkie Cloren" "Im Spongebob Squarepants, but you can call me Spongebob." Spongebob Smiled and closed his eyes, and began to eat, he got done in 3 and a half mintues, "Sorry if i ate a little sloppy cause like i only have 5 mintues and stuff." "Dont worry." "Hay Nikkie? I was wondering if you would like to up go out to um, dinner with me?" Spongebob made a nervois smile, She smiled, "Sure, what time?" " Lets say around 8" "Sounds like a plan i'll see you at 8" "Hay where do you live?" "Um,Clam ave, Shore lakes in aparment 598 then the beeping sounds off again, " ohp, i've got to get back to work" Spongebob wiped his mouth and hands and took his tray to the trash and waved goodbye and walked into the kitchen, there had been a long line by than, Nikkie smiles as he entered the kitchen and started to cook, amazed how the line went down in less that a mintue, she had finished eating and went out the door. After 30 mintues of service Spongebob walked out of the kitchen and looked at Squidward, who was distracted by a dance Magazine, " Squidward I um, can you cover for me?" Sqidward being so stuipily distacted agreed to what he didnt know what he had agreed to. Spongebob yelled thankyou and ran out the door to his house. Spongebob picked out a tucks from in his closet, it was black witha blue powdered ribbon arounf his waste, and a maching bow to go with it. You had to admit he did look rather dashing, cute, hot, and even sexy. Spongebob got a shower first, brushed his teeth and other things he dose. Spongebob than walked to the Krusty Krab, every thing there was riot, Krabd yelling at Squidward, and Squidward yelling at Krabs. Spongbob walks into the fast food restraunt and the fighting stops and Spongebob walks up to Krabs, "Hay in you complete hosety, how do i look?" " Why are you all dolled up?" "Oh that I have a date tonight" "Really, dont tell me its another Sandwhitch." "No its a Sponge" "Oh really whats her name?" " her names Nikkie, I think when you see her you'll like her, yea but were not eating here though." Squidward laughs, "Dont tell me its your sister." spongebob started to get frustrated, "No she isnt, besides i dont have a sister or a brother, so um heres something you've probably never heard, Shut Up" Spongebob turned to Krabs, nd looked at his watch, " Well i go to go." and walks out the door to Nikkie's place.


	3. Date Night

Spongebob headed to Nikkie's place, but before he went to her place he stopped at his local flower shop, he bought some yellow daisys. Spongebob paid for them and walked out of the place to Nikkies place, he whitled a random tune, and kept walking towards her house, or apparment. Spongebob made it to her house early, he waited for her to come to the door, "Who is it?" " Its me, Spongebob" "Oh great you can come inside" Spongebob walked inside and found a place to sit, he seen that she had a snail, she was a cute little one, light blue shell, pink spots, and yellow eyes, Spongebob petted her, she purred. (Ten minutes later) Spongebob was on the ground, laughing as the snail hugged him, and then he stopped at the sound of heels, he looked behind him, and seen her come down, "Wow, you look beautiful" Nikkie chuckled an light laugh, "Thankyou" She was wearing a short little silky red shiny dress, it was beautiful. "I see you've met Sail" she said pointing to the snail on spongebob's head, "Yea she's pretty, and cute" he said petting her, "All right Sail , I'm sorry but i have to put you down now" he grabbed her and set her down, and looked at nikkie, "So are you ready to go?" "Um, sure" "Great" Spongebob held out a hand and she took it and they went out the apprment. Spongebob had rinted a lemo for the night. He ran in frount of her to open the door. He gave her a hand to sit down, and smiles and nodded his head and closed the door, and walked around the car and got inside. He smiled at her as he put his seat belt on, and she did the same. As Spongebob and Nikkie were riding to their destination, Nikkie looked at Spongebob and asked him where they were going, but spongebob being himself didnt like to spoil the suprizes and told her that she had to wait. She nodded in agreement. Spongebob and Nikkie were quiet the rest of the way. After a what seems like a 15 minute ride they arrive, "We're here" Spongebob got out of the car and ran to the other side, Nikkie looked at the place, it was beautiful, Spongebob helf out a ahand and she grabbed it and he pulled her up, she thanked him, and continued to look at the place, It was called, The Canals, it was lit up with lights and it was just beautiful. Spongebob walked her inside, he held the door open, and a host was waiting for him, she said, "Mr. Squarepants this way please." "Oh ok thanks, this way Nikkie." she followed him, there had been a seat in the 2ed to the last row. The Hostgave them menus, and said that their sever will be here shortly. Spongebob looked at the Menu, he then found one, and he set it down, and Nikkie looked over too she also found one, then their waitress came, "Hello Welcome to the Canals, My names Kasey, and I'll be serving you tonight, so have you decided on what you would love?" "Yea, I would like the stuffed scallaps, and a Diet Kelp." She wrote that down and looked at Nikkie, "I'll have a sea musroom cheese soup, and a Cherry Blossom." "Ok, that will take a little, do you wan any appitizers?" "Yea sure, I'll have a ceaser salad, how about you?." Yea me too" They smiled and handed in their menus, "Thanks Kasey" " Your welcome Spongebob". Nikkie looked at Spongebob and Spongebob looked at her, "So how do you know her?" "Oh, I know everybody, and they know me" he smiled "Really, that many friends?" "Yea, crazy huh?" "No not at all" "So, how was your day?" "Great, and greater thanks to you" "You're welcome, so why did you move to Bikini Bottom?" "Oh, i wanted to try something new, my old town was getting boring, so i moved" "Oh, well that wont happen here, i've lived here for 13 and a half years" "Really?" "Yea", Spongebob and Nikkie Talked a little, then their food came out. It was delious, they ate it all, Spongebob asked if Nikkie wanted any disert, she said no, spongebob orderd a Molten lava cake (They have hot fudge in the middle, they are really good) it came out, it looked really good, Spongebob tried it and almost fell backwords, it was delious, he asked Nikkie if she wanted any she said no, but Spongebob wouldnt take no for answer he got her to eat it and she liked it. Then a song came on, Spongebob ran to the dance floor, and called her to join, she said no, but, he ran up to her, "Come on it will be fun" "I dont know how to dance" "You dont have to know,you just have to have fun, come on" he convinced her and she went with him, and they dabced, "There you go, and you said you couldn't dance" Spongebob laughed, she laughed back, and then a slow song came on, Spongebob and Nikkie stopped, Nikkie looked at Spongebob who had turned to her, "What am I supposed to do now?" "Just follow" Spongebob half mooned his eyes that reflected off the disco ball, and pulled her close and placed her hands on his neck and pulled her closer, and they were face to face, and he put his hands on her waste. They danced, and they were the only ones who danced at the moment and when the song ended, they were looking into eachother's eyes, Spongebob's Blue eyes captured Nikkies's Pink- ish red eyes, and they slowly got closer and closer and then they kissed, passionately, and they stopped when they heard the sound of cheering. They Stopped and Spongebob payed for the bill, and they walked out into the Lemo. Spongebob had the Lemo driver drive them to her house. Spongebob and Nikkie arrived at the house and and spongebob opened the door to let her out, Spongebob walked her up to her apperment and they stood there and said good bye, Nikkie wanted to thank Spongebob so she did, she kissed Spongebob again, he kissed back, and he forced the kiss deeper, Nikkie wrapped her hands around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waste. She broke the kiss and said thankyou, and went inside, and Spongebob left to go home, he got inside the lemo and was driven home, and paid the Guy.


	4. sleep over

Spongebob paid the Lemo driver, and went inside his pineapple, he was happy that he had a girlfriend, and actuall Girlfriend, someone he could call, his. Spongebob told Gary all about the date that they had had. Spongebob wanted to see her again, ut what he picked up is not to sound desprate, so he just waited, he had gotten a picture of the two, it was a nice picture, Spongebob was glad to call this, his Best night ever. Little did the young sponge knew that he was being watched, and he was a little too loud, because Squidward was now at spongebob's door, he had knocked at the door, so spongebob stopped talking to Gary to answer it, "Well hay there squid, whats shakin?" "Nothing, but you need to learn to shut up" Spongebob stared at Squidward, "Im, sorry i didnt relize i was too loud, its just that Im Really happy" "Arent you always happy?" "Well yea, but not this happy." squidward started talking again but the Sponge that heard a phone ring, it was his, "Ecsuse me for a sec" he answered the pone, "Hello?, Oh Hay Nikkie, really?, ok Ill, be right over, Bye Love you" Spongebob jumped in the air in cheer, "Come in side, Squidward, I gotta feed Gary, so you keep talking" Spongebob went inside and called Gary for dinner, and packed a few thigs, he went all over the house, Squidward just watched. Spongebob came down from up stairs, he placed a few things on the couch and went into the Kitchen, "Gary, Im going to Nikkie's huse to spend the night ok, will you promise me youll behave?" "Meow" "Thanks boy" he hugged the snail and said goodbye, he walked out of the kitchen, "Well squidward as much as i like talking to you Ive got to go, so that means you too" Spongebob grabed his keys to the house and walked out, Squidward followed him, he was curious, "Spongebob?" "Yea?" "Where are you going?" "Nikkie's" "Whos Nikkie?" "Shes my girlfriend" Spongebob got done locking the door, and picked up the few things he brought, and turned to Squidward, "Bye" he started to walk to the bus stop, Squidward looked at Spongebob and wondered, "Did he really get a date? and she actually like him?" he didnt undersand anyone who could like that annoying sponge. Spongebob waited for the bus, which came in less then 20 seconds, he got on and sat down and waited till he was close to Nikkie's place, he made it to Nikkies place. He knocked on her door, and she came to the door, she was in her Pajamas, which were a dark blue tank top, and blue and black night pants, Spongebob was in his green pajamas too, he asked her if he could come in and she allowed, he placed his stuff on the floor next to the couch, "So whatcha wanna do?" she shrugged her head, "I dont know hat do you wanna do?" "How about a movie?" "Um sure? what movie?" "what movies do you got?" "Lets see," she walked over to her tv where a stack of dvds were, Spongebob followed her, "How about this one?" Spongebob picked up a movie that read, Titanic, " I Love that movie" "Me too" Nikkie grabbed it from Spongebob and put it in the DVD player, and turned on the tv, to the movie player channal. Spongebob ran to the couch and sat down and made him self at home, and Nikkie went to the couch too, she sat next to Spongebob, and he smiled, and they watched the movie together, it was fun, until it got to the sad parts where they needed tisues, every once in a while they would take a glance at each other, by then Nikkie had moved closer to Spongebob. They were still watching the Movie it was almost over, and they were still making small glances at each other, until, they both glanced at each other at the same time, but now they were trapped, or were they? Nikkie had noticed his eyes before, and loved the deep aqua color in them, and spongebob loved her Pink spell bounding eyes too, Spongebob spoke up, "You know you have the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen?" that was enough to get Nikkie to jump up and kiss Spongebob, Spongebob kissed back, and he went deeper into the kiss, which made her mone, Spongebob had pushed her back down onto her couch and they were french Kissing, Nikkie was fundeling with the buttons on his shirt, and he stopped to let her, she grew tired of messing with the buttons she just ripped the shirt off of him, he picked her up and they were still kissing he put he against the wall, and was making their way to the bedroom. They reached the bed room and Spongebob still had Nikkie, so he went to the bed he pushed her on the bed, and she pulled him with her, they were kissing, Spongebob broke the kiss by taking her shirt off reviling a black bra, and they went back to kissing again. Spongebob had manged to get his night shorts off, along with Nikkie's. Spongebob then stopped kissing her and started to go down, he unbuckeled her bra, and threw it aside, and started to kiss her nech and the top of her breast, Spongebob stopped at the top and he took a glance a Nikkie,and went to work, she moned his name which made him go down even more he stopped at her panties, he pulled them down and went to work again, this time it made Nikkie shudder, and mone his more which made him smile, until, she reached her climax. She yelled his name and he came up, wipping his mouth, as soon as she cought her breath, she looked at spongebob and pushed him down, and said, "Now, its your turn" she kissed his lips and placed her hands under his underwear and rubbed his junk, he shuddered, and she smiled, and then she went down, and removed his square underwear, she then started to play with his spongehood, and all the things you think could happen. Then what had seemed only a mintue, they started getting into it, they went all over. They had fun, and after everything was over, they both layed down next to each other and fell alseep together.


	5. Talking & Covincing

(( YEA YEA, I KNOW ITS GREAT, DONT OH JUST STOP IT YOU *BLUSH* tHANKYOU ALL FOR WHO READ THIS AND LIKED IT, I ALSO NOTICE THESE ARE SOOOO SHORT, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY WORDS I'VE TYPE ON THE THING IM TYEPNG ON SO YEA, WELL ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE LIKES, UR AWSOME ))

Spongebob and His Girlfriend Nikkie had watched a romantic movie, or each other at times, and nearing the end, they met eye to eye and had the time of their lives. They fell alseep together and happily. They fell asleep in the same bed, and hugging it was a what you call, a magical night. Spongebob was happier than ever with the things that he was going to do things that he had once dreampt of and now those dreams, were a real deal, and he wouldnt screw it up. Spongebob and Nikkie had went asleep, Spongebob had to work in the moring, but he got an idea that he would call in first thing in the morning that he wasnt felling very well, but he just had to hope that Krabs would let him stay home, er at Nikkies or she could go over his place, yea thats what he was going to do. So the next moring when a phone went off which it was his he picked it up only to hear yelling, "Spongebob!, your 2 Hours late!" Spongebob was still tired which he hadnt complely woken up yet so his vice was groggy, "Oh sorry Mr. Krabs" " Sorry wont cut it, there are customers down here waiting to be fed" "I know i said i was sorry" "Well you better get down her asap!" "But Sir you see im not feeling so good" "Uh, I dont care get down here!" click "huh" Spongebob had accidently woken up Nikkie, "Your sick? " "Naw, I just said that so i could hang out with you all day" "aww, so are you" "staying? No he dosent care and so I have to go, and he isnt all that fair he will doc how ever much he pleases on my check" 'Really?" "Yup" "Well that isnt right, or fair" "I know but i have enough money." "Oh, ok well bye" "Bye" Spongebob pet her hair, and kissed her, "I gotta go home and get some clean clothes on" "Ok, bye" this time she kissed him, and he put his PJ's back on and left ( yes the managed to do the deed, yea). Spongebob walked out side, it was a nice bright day out, one that he'de like to spend the rest of his life with, "I bet there wont be another day like this one" Spongebob was agravated with his stupid boss's ways, eaither way he was going to ditch.

(BACK THE KK) "Mr. Krabs you know why he said he wasnt feeling well?" "No, why?" "Well its a beautiful day out, and maybe he wanted to spend it with Nikkie" "Nikkie?" "Yea, Nikkie, thats his girlfriends name, he was at her house last night" "Oh, really" "yea, he'll probably be angry with you when he gets here and when hes upset or something you know what happens right?" "No what?" "The customers want their money back, because hes not thinking well, or he isnt in the mood." "Oh, No, I havent thought of that" "Well yea you should have, and i have a pretty good idea that he will probably ditch this place" "How would you know?" " Well havent you ever loved someone?" "Yea" "Ok, what if it was a very beautiful day out, like today? what would you do?" "I'd spend it with, " "you see Sir, the sponge is in love, and he would want to spend it with is girlfriend" "Oh" Krabs is stating to get the picture, "Hes, all grown up huh Squidward?" "Yea, he is" Spongebob had gotten done with getting changed, and was now entering the Krusty Krab, he sighed, Krabs and Squidward were done talking, and krabs had went into his office before he had arrived, he wanted to do some thinking. Spongebob had walked into the Kk and Squidward had seen him, Spongebob was as he predicted, "Spongebob" "Yea" "Krabs needs you in his office " "Oh brother what did i do now" Spongebob walked into his office, "You needed to see me sir?" "Yes i did son, come here" Spongebob sighed under his breath, and apporched the crab, "Yes?" "Spongebob i just got done talking with Squidward, as soon as i got off the phone with you" "You did? " "I know your not sick boy" "You do?" "Yes, and im fine with the exscuse" "You are?" "Yes, Spongebob , when you first got the job here, you were just a little kid, and werent even really growen ( Krabs got out of his set, and walked over to the window) and now you're all growen up, " "I have?" "yes, and when you grow up, you find new things, new emotions, new people, new girls, love, i kow that you are in love me boy, and you want to spend the rest of your life with her dont you?" "Yes sir i do?" " Its a beautifulday out, and you want to spend the day with her dont you, and thats why you lied, for the first time actually, about being sick, and actually wanting to miss work huh?" "Yea, I guess" "Spongebob me boy, I love you like a son that i never had, and so Ill allow you to miss work to day, so you go and have fun, and stay outta trouble" Spongebob jumped up, and hugged the crab, " Thank you Mr,Krabs" "But you have to come to work tomarrow ok" "Ok" Spongebob said now happy, and he ran out the door and shouted yes, he ran for the exit, and was stopped by Squidward, "Spongebob!" he stopped and turned aroundm "Yea?" " How was you night last night?" "Good, actully, very" "What did you two do?" "Movies and uh, something else" "Oh, sure, well good luck" "Oh, Ok thanks" Spongebob brust out the exit, and ran to Nikkies. Krabs walked out of his office, "You did a good thing " " Did I really?" "Yea, next thing you'll know is that he'll get married, and have a family of his own, and will leave me alone" "Oh, really?" "Yea, but still that was kind of you" "Thanks, I just hope hes happy" "Oh, he is you would proably guess what those two did last night aftera romantic movie" "Oh, heh hes grown is all i know" Mr. Krabs laughed.

# Aww I guess isnt that cruel#


	6. Meeting Sandy

Spongebob ran out of the Krusty Krab, and to Nikkies house again, he was happy about letting him take the day. however he thought, "is ill? because he never lets me take the day off unless he was sick, or he tried to fire me, wait was that it? but no it couldnt because he said, that i had to be there tomarrow, i dont know im confused, but i dont need to worry about that now, insted i've got to pay attention to Nikkie." Spongebob was almost there, until he heard someone call his name, but it wasnt a someone it was Sandy, "Hay Spongebob!" Spongebob turned around, "Oh hay Sandy" "Whatcha running from or to?" "Oh, Im going to my girlfriend's house" "You got a girlfriend?" "Yea" "Really, whats her name, what dose she look like?" Sandy kept asking all these questions, she was exsided that he had found a girl that could treat him right, "If you would like sandy, you can come with me" "Oh, ok, hay wait a mintue are'nt you supposed to be at work?" "No, can you believe it that he let me take the day off? and hes not fireing me, and im not sick or anything" "Wow, maybe its because of your girlfriend" "Oh, yea thats what he said, i think Squid told him that i had a girlfriend, and etc." "Oh, so where dose she live?" "Um, right there" he points to her apartment. Spongebob and sandy were walking now, and they reached the apartment, and they made their way to her apartment, spongebob walked to her door, and knocked on it, "Who is it?" "It's Spongebob" "Oh, Spongebob! im comeing" Spongebob turned to Sandy and halfmooned his eyes, smiled and made his eye brows go up two times, and he turnd back to the door, and she opened the door, and she jumped on him and gave him a hug and gave a quick kiss on the lips, "Hay Nikkie, this is my friend Sandy" "Hi, Im sandy" "Oh hello sandy, wanna come in or stay out here?" "We'll come inside" "Ok" Spongebob let both of the girls in first, sandy went in second, "Sponge, she sure is cute" "I know right" Nikkie turns around, "What?" "Oh, nothin, i was just tellin Spongebob here that you're cute" " oh, uh thanks" "So Nikkie, and Spongebob, when and where did you two met?" "Oh, couple days ago" "Really?" "spongebob, when do you plan on Marrying her?" "Oh, i dont know, soon i hope" "Really" "Sandy, when did you and Spongebob meet?" "Oh, uh, 14 yrs ago, below jellydish feilds, right Spongebob" "Yea" "So have you tow dated before?" "Oh, no, i wouldn't no offence spongebob, but hes more like a brother to me" " Really sandy?" Spongebob asked, "yea, i've known you for like ever, unlike my real brother, you would stand up for me, and protect me from dangours thing, like that worm, and you would be there for me whenever i needed someone to cheer me up, and someone i can tell my secerts to." "oh, yea i remember that worm too, i felt that if i let anything happen to you i wouldnt be able to forgive myself, i almost killed my self for you, but you know me, the sponge who cant stay mad at anyone" "Nikkie, i just have on thing to say to you, if you hurt him, i'll come after you, he is a very sicitive guy, and he will treat you with some much kindness, and love, you better treat him right, cause there isn't any girls in Bikini Bottom that he likes, as much as you" "Sandy, its alright" "I know, im just sayin, well, i wanted to meet her, she seems nice, and i am very pround of my lil brother, bye" Sandy patted his head and shook Nikkie's hand, Spongebob looked at Sandy, "Where are you going?" "Oh, you know what i have to do, i told you the other day, my bosses are coming soon so you know" "Oh, well please make something good, so you can stay down here" "I'll try, you two can stop by later, and check up on it if you'd like, bye" Sandy waved and left to her treedome. When she left Nikkie looked at Spongebob, "What dose she do?" "Oh, she's a scientist and she invints things, and she has to impress her bosses, who are hard to impress, and if she impresses them, she can stay, but if not, she has to go back to Texas" "Really" "Yea" Spongebob was confident that she could do it, and she could, but what he didnt know was her plan.


	7. She's gone

(This had a bit of tragaty)

Sandy walked to her treedome, she was thinking, she could impress her bosses, but, since, the only reason why she stayed, is well, dont need he anymore, she finished her invintion it was great, and her bosses would ask her if she would want to stay or go back, and so she would go back. Sandy made a mind reading divice. She didnt know when her bosses were coming, and she hoped that today would would be today, so she called them, and they answered, "Hay, when are you all coming?" "Today" "Oh, good, i finished today, and well, if it ipresses you, i would like to, "Stay there?" "No, go, home" "Oh, really, we are only a hour away" "Ok, see you than" Sandy sighed, and sat at her picnic table she wuld make cookies for them for when the came, bannana cookies, she knew that Spongebob wouldnt be here for 3 hours so not intime for when they came, she packed her stuff up, and got ready for when she left. She didnt want him to see her when she left.

Sandy was sitting at her table and and she seen her bosses pull up, she ran up and got her helmet so that she could breath, and she opened the door for them, and greeted them, and let them in. They looked around, "So Ms. Cheeks, where's that invintion?" "Oh, i'll go get it, on sec" She ran into her tree, and came back out with a mind reading divice, "Here" "What is it?" "It's a mind reading divice, it works" "Really, do any of you want to try it out?" "Sure" the other chimp tried it and aimed it at Sandy, and she thought, "Dose it work?" and the monkey answered yes, and she said, "Yes" the monkey turned to the leader, "Its increadable" "Really?" "Yes, and now you can read your wife's mind harold""Great idea, you have impressed us again, so do you really want to go back?" "Yes sir" "Ok, , pack your," "Already done sir" she ran and put them in the car, but lafta few things behind, because maybe she would visit soon. Sandy than wrote a letter that said,

Dear, Spongebob, and Patrick, and who ever

I wanted you to know that I wrote you and who ever wants to know where I am at, I told you that my bosses were coming anyday now, and well, it seems today was the day, and I had impressed My bosses, and well, they want me to work in Texas again, so, this is good bye.

~ Love Sandy

Sandy placed it on her innerdoor, and left, she looked back and smiled, "Bye Bikini Bottom, bye Spongebob" she looked forward, and closed her eyes, and then they all reached the airport, and the plane took off, Spongebob was walking to Sandy's, and he seen the plane take off, "Looks like Sandy's bosses" Spongebob said to Nikkie, he was smiling, then it then quickly faded away as he aproched the dome, and then he felt something clench his breath, and a tear fell, and he ran forward, "Come on!" Nikkie seen the tear in his eye, and looked at him, and she followed. Spongebob could tell that there was something wrong, the dome was darker thank usall, and he made it to the door, he sliped on his helmet and opened the door, he ran inside, and seen a little note, and begun to read it, and when he read it, he sunk to the floor, and begun crying. Nikkie had made it to the entrance and seen him crying, "Sponge, whats wrong?" "It's Sandy, she's, gone" "How? didnt she impress her bosses?" "Yea, but, they needed her up in Texas" "Oh, but its ok right?, dosent she have a phone?" "Yes" Spongebob stopped crying a bit, and diled her number. Sandy's phone started ringing, and she seen that it was Spongebob, and didnt pick it up but had it go on voice mail, and she listened to his words, "Sandy, why, why did you leave?, i know they dint make you leave, because they ask you first, and you pick an option, but, i dont understand, why did you have to choose that one?, you told me that you never going to leave, you lied to me, and Sandy, why just why, just tell me why didnt you tell me thaty were coming today, and why didn't you let me say good bye?" Sandy shut off her phone, and wiped away a tear, and just looked out the window, and she just cleared her thoughts, and continued with the trip, she would call him back, when she got to Texas.

Spongebob walked Nikkie home, he had hoped today would be a wonderful day, but but sometimes hope, dosen't come. He had to forget about that, but he couldnt, he now wasnt paying attention to Nikkie like he planed, he walked her home. Spongebob walked her to her door, "Sorry, Nikkie, its just that, i got to much on my mind im very sorry, i hoped that today would be just be me and you, but my plans always get switched, Im sorry, I just," Nikkie cut him off, "Its ok, I understand a great friend of your left, and you are upset, its ok" "Really?" "Really" Nikkie kissed Spongebob, and stopped and, put her head on his, and looked in his blue eyes, which were a dark blue, due to the tears, she had placed her hands on his cheast, and then he kissed her back but this time harder, and grabbed her hands, and place them around his neck, and pulled her closer, and then they stopped, and she told him Good Night and he said goodnight, and then she kissed him one more time but it was quick, and sh turned around and left. He waited for her to close the door, and he left.

As soon as Spongebob got down to the bottom floor to leave it started to rain, but him being a Sponge, it didnt bother him, he just started to walk in the rain. Nikkie seen that it was raining, and seen that Spongebob was walking in the rain, she felf bad for him, and called him, "Spongebob!" Spongebob looked up to see Nikkie, "Its raing, come inside, you can spend the night" Spongebob knodded, and started to walk back. He made it to Nikkie's again, and she let him in, she seen that a he was saoking wet, his white shirt now translucent, and she could see his chest, (which was pretty muscular, from working out). She told him to get in the shower, and she would wash his clothes, while he was in the shower. He asked her to call Squidward to ask him to feed Gary for him and she did. Spongebob got ouy of the shower, and his clothes werent done yet, so he asked Nikkie, and since, she had seen him all, she told him to go nude for the night, and so he did. Spongebob wanted to thank Nikkie, and so he made some dinner, and so he did, nude, which made Nikkie, well um smile, and when his clothes were done he put them on, he didnt feel like puting on his shirt, so he left it off. Spongebob made, rib bi, with seaweed salad, and, some red wine.


End file.
